


One Piece: One Shot Collection!

by illink



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Comedy, Comfort, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Pairings, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Romance, Some Humor, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19733380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illink/pseuds/illink
Summary: Each chapter within this work will be a one-shot of an assortment of One Piece characters paired with a Fem! Reader. I'm not currently doing requests as this is sort of just a breather apart from my other work, but be sure to stick around! I will try to update whenever possible. :-)





	One Piece: One Shot Collection!

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing this, or any other one-shot continue past what I've posted, leave me a lil' comment and I'll consider posting an additional part, or so! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N has been suffering with reoccurring night terrors, and begins to worry it's taking a toll on her boyfriend, Sabo. How will she confront him, and in what ways can he prove her wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Mild Sexual Content!
> 
> If I'm missing any warnings here, please let me know! Thanks!

Fingers slowly felt around for you, loosely settling to rest against the curve of your hip. Whether it was Sabo’s third or fourth time doing it that night, you couldn’t tell, but like always, you pressed into the touch.

“…You’re okay,” he murmured, still half-asleep. “You’re safe.”

Restlessness plagued his voice and in part, you knew it was your fault. You didn’t mean for it to happen, but it always did. Each night was filled with soft gasps and whimpers, sometimes even tears; nightmares of the past had clung to you, seeping into your vulnerabilities, curdling your dreams into sour, stomach-churning recollections. You could throw up just at the thought.

“I’m sorry.”

His fingers gave a reassuring squeeze. “Nothing to be sorry for.”

 _Of course there was._ He just didn’t want to say it—he never wanted to admit the strain you cast onto his slumber. He was already overworking himself to the brink of exhaustion each day, still trying to put on a strong front for your sake. You drained him. You drained him and still, despite everything, you were the one receiving comfort for doing so.

“Sabo…” You pulled yourself back, voice wavering. “…Why do you stay with me?”

Your boyfriend’s breathing caught in his throat and he immediately rolled to prop up against his arm. His face was washed out by the night’s blanketing darkness, but you could still make out the small tilt to his head.

“Why would you ask such a thing?” He reached over, fingers softly caressing your cheek. “Do I… do I not make you feel like you’re enough?”

 _That wasn’t it._ You bit your lip, feigning control over your emotions. _That was never it._ So badly, you wanted to eliminate that doubt from his mind… but you couldn’t. Oh god, you couldn’t. Every fiber of your being was busy fighting to suppress the choking sob building in your chest, only to be met by his gentle graze yet again.

Sabo tucked your hair behind your ear, smoothing it down until his hand settled at your jaw. And then a tear trickled against his touch. He paused and quickly wiped at it, reaffirming the fact that you were indeed crying, albeit silently.

“Oh, no, no, no, no…” He immediately pulled you into his chest, both arms wrapped around you, a hand cradling the back of your head. He buried his face into your hair, inhaling. “I-I’m so sorry, darling.”

You went rigid, body curled into itself. _Now you made him think he was the reason behind your tears_. You just _had_ to speak up, huh?

His hold was firm and desperate, the warmth of his skin radiating against your own in waves. Each time he felt you tremble, he dug himself closer, thumb rubbing deep circles into your shoulder. Everything he did was perfect—you shuddered, guilt building—and you were just… _you_. A fumbling, restless somebody he had somehow seen the light in from miles away.

You always had the nightmares, since far before you crossed paths with the golden-haired boy from anywhere and everywhere, all at the same time. And when he learned about your night terrors with due time, through trembling lips and feverish rasps, he had done nothing but comfort you, over and over and over again. His eyes would be sullen and dull in the mornings, yours puffy and red; it took a toll on the both of you, but it had never been confronted beyond your usual “I’m sorry about last night,” and his “Don’t dwell, my love.”

Soon enough, Sabo could feel your breathing steady, if only a little bit.

“Do you feel ready to talk?” He asked, planting a kiss on your head. “I don’t want you going back to sleep feeling this way.”

You sluggishly readjusted, still not bearing to look at the concern and care that was surely freckled across his features. You didn’t want to start crying all over again. And he noticed.

“You don’t have to say a word… could you just nod or shake your head for me?” Sabo leaned back, pulling you closer to spoon his side. He stared at the ceiling, and then back at you for a response.

You nodded.

“That’s all I need.” He ran his palm encouragingly along your thigh. “Is… is it something I’ve done wrong, or—”

You shook your head against him, quickly halting his thought.

A moment of reflection dawned on him and he quietly constructed another question. Though the silence was brief, you reflexively tensed, lips pressed into a hard line. The air had become unnerving, questions and thoughts spiraling in your own head, anxiously trying to decipher his next inquiry.

And then, he spoke.

“…Do _you_ feel like you’re doing something wrong?” 

_Yes_.

“Is it… because of your nightmares? And that I wake up?”

 _Double yes_.

“Y/N…” A lopsided smile graced his cheeks as he tugged you closer. “Do you feel like you’re burdening me?”

More nodding. _Yes, yes, yes._

“So…” He shifted to face you, legs moving to intertwine with your own. “Answer me this…”

His lips trailed against the skin of your neck, soft and slightly slick. Sabo nuzzled his nose against your jaw, moving up and over to your ear. Your breathing hitched at the warm puffs of air, and you just barely heard him open his mouth.

“Do you believe me when I say I enjoy it?” He kissed your earlobe, hand ghosting up along your curves to land at the small of your back. “Or that I’d lose all sleep for the rest of my life, just to wake and see your beautiful face each night?”

 _No_. You shook your head. _No, not at all._

Your answer only pulled him closer to you, his knee dragging up to the space between your thighs. “Then…” He grated almost desperately, voice dropping an octave. “How can I prove that to you?”

Your lips parted, eyes finally raising to meet your boyfriend’s, half-lidded and reverent. He didn’t move a single muscle, and instead raised his eyebrows kindly, as if urging you to speak.

“…How do I prove to my angel of a girlfriend, that I am and will always be completely enamored by them regardless of their past or their _sleep_ , of all things?”

It wasn’t a yes or no question anymore, but rather one that required you to respond.

And so, you did.

You moved closer, barely touching your lips against his. His breathing hitched, and you let him feel the grin slowly spreading across your face. “You can prove that I’m no trouble to you…”

You grazed your teeth against his lower lip.

“…In any means you choose.”

Before you could even process what was happening, you found yourself pinned to the bed, Sabo hovering above you with his knee still set just below your heat. Both hands rested at either side of your head and he inquisitively squinted his eyes at you, biting his lip with restraint.

“You’re sure this is what you want, my doll?”

Oh, you damn near melted at the sight, shoulders weakly pressing into the bed, eyes glazing over in fervor. And just like before, all you could do was nod.

_Yes._


End file.
